


In Need of a Rescue

by SP4CEC4DET



Series: Comfort-cember: TS x Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mild violence, ships could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Thomas wanders into the wrong part of the Imagination, but his Duke and Prince are there to save the day
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Comfort-cember: TS x Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036482
Kudos: 28





	In Need of a Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first day in what i'm calling comfort-cember cos i missed september but want to do these prompts  
> also all the prompts will be thomas x sides cos i need more love for character thomas
> 
> Day 1: Rescue (Roman/Thomas/Remus)

Thomas had not been in the Imagination in a long time. He was certain he'd frequented it as a child, but adult life left him with little time to partake in fantasy. So when he had a rare, whole day off, he jumped at Roman's invitation to the source of creation for the mindscape. They had initially just planned a tour of what Roman called "his half," but Thomas's curiosity got the better of him. That's basically what led to him suspended in the air above what was definitely the fire swamp from the Princess Bride.

"Unhand him, fiend!" Roman shouted as he rolled through a puff of flame.

Thomas fought the grip of the…well he wasn't sure what it was. It seemed like a mash-up of an octopus and a pterodactyl. It'd be kind of cool if it wasn't threatening his life. It screeched and dove, swiping at Roman with it's beak as it dragged Thomas through the mud. He spat out a clump of dirt, letting out a shout of surprise as the creature seemed to stumble through the air (if that was possible) nearly dropping him.

"Remus! Be careful!"

The creature righted itself and took to the air, giving Thomas the vantage point to see his other Creativity launch himself into the air; a streak of green careening through the air. Remus latched himself onto the neck of the creature with a high-pitched cackle.

"Hi Tommy Salami!" he grinned down at his core.

Thomas didn't get a chance to reply before Remus hefted his mace into the air and brought it down on the creature's head with a sickening crunch. The thing let out a gurgling cry as it's tentacles unraveled around Thomas. Which would have been great.

If they weren't still fifteen feet in the air.

Thomas's own shout was lost to him as the wind rushed past his ears. He suddenly wondered what would happen to the him sitting on his living room couch if he did in fact die in the Imagination. Probably nothing good. Luckily, he didn't have to find out as something new enveloped him; a warm sort of sparkling that caught him like a child falling into a blanket-trampoline. He heard Roman grunt below him as the magic carried him down into the Prince's arms.

"Remus you absolute dolt!" Roman snapped at his brother. Remus only laughed again as he fell to the ground, smacking into the mud with a sound not unlike the sound he'd made crushing the skull of the creature moments ago.

Thomas gagged, looking away from what was essentially his own mangled body in the dirt, and tucking his face against Roman's neck.

"I knew you'd catch him!" Remus somehow said. There were more disgusting sounds ending with a final "pop!" before Thomas risked looking at his other Creativity again.

Remus, of course, was fine.

"We don't know what will happen to him if he gets seriously hurt in the Imagination," Roman continued to chastise as the two of them began to walk out of the swamp back to Roman's half of the Imagination.

"Sure we do!" Remus tiled his head in confusion, "Remember when we were eight and he fell off that cliff?"

Roman grumbled and though Thomas couldn't make out what he said, it sounded like he did not, in fact remember. That seemed to put both twins off for a moment before Thomas spoke up.

"Hey, Roman?"

"Yes, Thomas?"

Roman shifted his core in his arms. Thomas sat perfectly, held bridal style as they crossed the threshold from one half of the Imagination to the other. Roman looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. Thomas was going to say he could walk perfectly fine and that the Prince didn't need to carry him. But he kind of forgot how to speak when he looked at the way Roman's red eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Um…nevermind."

Remus caught his eye from Roman's left, a big, knowing grin set in his face. Thomas, ever the mature adult, stuck his tongue out at the Duke. Remus only laughed, Thomas chuckling a bit as Roman looked between the two of them in confusion.


End file.
